Shrunken for a Day
by Alexandrea Romanzesco
Summary: Vegeta,Goku, Chichi, and bulma all drank something that goten gave them....now they're shrunken down to 5 year old size.....and it's up to bra to find an antidote. *ONE-SHOT* review!!!!!!!plz...:-(


A/n Hiya, Alex here with a new fic and a couple of announcements; first off, my other fic mixed dimensions is going to be re-written this summer. Second I might be changing my pen name too. Okay, no that that's over with let's move on to this fic. It's all about Goku, bulma, chichi, and Vegeta getting shrunk and how bra, pan, trunks, and Goten have to bring them back to their usual height. Bra-14 Trunks- 16 Pan-13 Goten- 15  
  
Disclaimer: I will own DBZ in the year 2035.... but for now I don't  
  
Dedications: this is to all the midgets at ACS middle school (yes Carrie, including u)  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
It was a rainy, spring day when the son family came to visit the inhabitants of Capsule Corp. Everyone one was having a picnic in the giant indoor garden.  
  
" Goten can you grab some punch from the fridge?" Bulma asked while Goku and her tried to pry a burnt-on hamburger off the grill.  
  
" Yeah sure." He walked casually to the kitchen and looked around for something that resembled punch. He settled on a bottle filled with a misty, lime-green liquid. It had a white sign on it but he just took it off, thinking it was the label. Walking back into the garden, he set it on the table with the rest of the condiments.  
  
" Hey trunks!" Bra yelled as she entered, " Do you know where my laptop went to?"  
  
Trunks wasn't listening, he was too busy flirting with Pan.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
" What?" He screamed back, rubbing the bump on his cranium.  
  
" Do you know where my laptop is? I need it for my science project."  
  
" No I don't."  
  
" Okay then." She stomped away grumbling under her breath.  
  
In the meantime, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chichi had all been eating and drinking the green liquid. Bra noticed the bottle and took a look at it. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.  
  
" You guys just drank my science project!!!!!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Goku asked stupidly as he bit into another hamburger. Then unexpectedly they all shrunk to the size of six-year-olds.  
  
" Whoa. Who's the midgets?" Goten asked as he swaggered by.  
  
" Our parents." Bra lowered her head. Trunks and Pan had just noticed the difference.  
  
"Cool dad's small." Goten said putting on the famous Son grin.  
  
" But how-" Pan began before getting cut off by Bra.  
  
" That green stuff was my science project. A universal shrinking formula."  
  
" Don't you have a antidote?" Chichi piped up.  
  
" I never thought I would need it. And I thought it would shrink you to the size of a dime... not turn you into a five- year-old."  
  
" Well I think we need to get them different clothes. They're too small for their outfits." Pan went over and picked up Chichi. Bra picked up Bulma and the headed towards her room. Goten and trunks got the other two and proceeded to look for clothes.  
  
  
  
" You two are so lucky that I have my baby clothes in my closet." Bra said as she pulled out navy overalls, a blue panda shirt, and mary janes for bulma and a purple sweater, jeans, and sneakers for Chichi.  
  
" This panda is hideous." Bulma said, as she got dressed. The panda was blue with a pink bow and it was making a peace sign.  
  
" Hey you bought that for me." Bra shot back.  
  
" No I didn't, your father bought it."  
  
" Oh." The girls giggled. But burst out laughing as the boys walked in. Goku was dressed in a suit and tie outfit, (A/n ya know the outfit Goten wears after the buu saga) and Vegeta was wearing jeans, a CC logo black shirt.  
  
" Looking snazzy grandpa!" Pan laughed.  
  
" I do look snazzy." Goku said posing in his outfit.  
  
" Okay I'll be down in the lab." Bra said as she walked out. The rest of the group went back to the garden.  
  
" That girl never ceases to amaze me." Vegeta grumbled as he leaned against the wall.  
  
" She's our little scientist." Bulma smiled.  
  
" She better find an antidote."  
  
" Don't worry Veggie, she will. She found a way to shrink us, she'll find a way back."  
  
" Don't call me that."  
  
" Veggie. Veggie. Veggie -head." She whispered in a singsong tone.  
  
" Stop it" He growled. Bulma just laughed and swung an arm around him.  
  
.  
  
Bra hurried, typing frantically at the keyboard. Goten smiled and poked her in the ribs so she would jump, but to no avail.  
  
"Goten I could since your Ki from a mile away."  
  
" Oh. " He sat on a swingy chair and looked at the monitor, " Whoa what's all that junk on the screen."  
  
" This is the original formula. I think that if I tinker with it I might create the opposite of this. Which would be the formula."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" I think that if I create the opposites of the all this it would be the opposite of the entire thing. Like if instead of delta9 I could use beta3, it's opposite. Instead of dividing alpha34 by 69 I could multiply."  
  
" I have no clue what you're saying. But I like it when you get all smart."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ya know when you get all sciency and start explaining stuff."  
  
"Uh.. thanks Goten." The printer starting buzzing out the formula. Bra quickly ripped it out and started using the chemistry set.  
  
~Several hours later~  
  
" Goodie! It's finished." Bra squealed happily. She jumped and knocked over a test tube rack, which made its contents spill on Goten, "Oh man, I'm sorry Goten." She bent over and started cleaning. Goten bent over and helped.  
  
"Hey don't worry Bra, it's okay." He rested his hand over hers.  
  
" No, it isn't I stained your pants."  
  
" Bra-" His eyes met hers.  
  
" What?"  
  
Before either of them knew it Goten had kissed Bra. Bulma walked over to the lab," Hey I heard a crash---hello." She spotted Goten and bra kissing. She just giggled girlishly. " Well looky here. Goten and Bra what do you two think you're doing?"  
  
" Mom..." bra stared wide-eyed, " .. the antidote's done.."  
  
Goten looked around and scratched the back of his head. " I'll just be leaving."  
  
Bra stood up and grabbed the antidote. Bringing it into the living room, the parents took a sip and grew back to their regular selves. Later bulma brought out ice cream and everyone ate. Bulma poked Bra in the ribs.  
  
" So what was happening in the lab back there, you two got some great chemistry." Bulma then laughed at the idiotic pun.  
  
" Nothing happened mom."  
  
"Okay, fine. If it was nothing then you won't be mad if I told Chichi."  
  
" Ahh! Mom don't"  
  
" Hey Chichi! Guess who I caught Bra kissing?"  
  
This made everyone's ears perk up.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked, knowing who it was already.  
  
"Yeah who B?" Chichi asked.  
  
" Goten!!" Bulma and Chichi laughed hard. This made Bra blush and Goten get a death-glare from trunks.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/n well that's it. I love one-shot fics. Well remember review, review, and review!!! Please? I accept flames because they keep me warm at night. 


End file.
